Detmold
Detmold, auch als Dethmold bezeichnet, ist ein Schurke aus dem zweiten und dritten Akt des 2011 erschienenen Videospiels The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings. Insbesondere auf Roches Pfad erscheint Detmold als zentraler Schurke. Zuvor erschien er bereits als Nebencharakter in den Hexer-Romanen. Detmold ist der Hofmagier König Henselts und in seinem krankhaften Ehrgeiz entschlossen, die Befehle seines Königs in jedem Fall zu erfüllen. Abhängig vom Verlauf des Spiels ist er entweder ein Gegner in der Verteidigung der Stadt Vergen, in der er seine Magie für Kriegsverbrechen nutzt, oder verliert bei dem Versuch, eine Verschwörung aufzudecken, den Verstand und lässt Verdächtige foltern und ermorden - so auch die Einheit von Vernon Roche, der daraufhin auf Rache sinnnt. Er wurde im Deutschen von Reiner Baaken, im Polnischen von Janusz German und im Englischen von David Annen gesprochen. Biographie Vergangenheit Detmold ist der Bruder von Drithelm und beide wurden an der Zaubererakademie von Ban Ard ausgebildet. Gemeinsam mit seinem Bruder steht er im Dienste von König Esterad von Kovir. Beide Brüder nahmen an dem Gipfeltreffen der Zauberer auf der Halbinsel Thanedd teil, wo Drithelm während der Ausschreitungen getötet wurde. Angriff auf Ober-Aedirn Fünf Jahre später steht Detmold im Dienste von König Henselt von Kaedwen und fungiert als dessen Hofmagier und Berater. Er hat großen Einfluss auf Henselt und hat einen eigenen Schüler sowie eine private Leibwache. Aufgrund seines extremen, fast schon krankaften Ehrgeizes versucht Detmold, Henselt um jeden Preis zu gefallen. Als Henselt in Ober-Aedirn einfällt um die Region des Pontar-Tals zu erobern, begleitet Detmold ihn. Den Kaedwenern stellen sich jedoch die Kriegerin Saskia und Prinz Stennis von Aedirn entgegen, die aus der Festung Vergen aus agieren. Gemeinsam mit Henselt und Sheala de Tancarville begibt Dethmold sich zu einem Treffen mit Saskia und Prinz Stennis auf der Ebene zwischen Vergen und dem Heerlager der Kaedwener. Der Handlungsverlauf in diesem und auch dem nächsten Kapitel ist hierbei davon abhängig, ob Geralt sich am Ende des ersten Akts für Iorweth oder Vernon Roche entschieden hat. Iorweths Pfad Als Henselt sich von Stennis provozieren lässt und es zum Kampf kommt, kämpft Detmold auf Henselts Seite und attackiert die Feinde mit Magie. Im Zuge des Kampfs tötet Henselt allerdings den Priester Olcan und aktiviert daraufhin einen Fluch, der auf dem Land liegt und der Geistersoldaten auferstehen lässt und die Region unter einem Geisternebel verbirgt. Bevor die Geister sie erreichen können, öffnet Detmold schnell ein Portal, welches ihn, Stennis und Sheala zurück ins Heerlager bringt. Detmold taucht erst wieder auf, als der Geisternebel aufgehoben ist und Henselts Truppen daraufhin gen Vergen marschieren können. Als Henselts Truppen daran scheitern, die Mauern zu erklimmen, teleportiert Detmold sich an die Front und fegt die Barrieren der Stadt mit Magie beiseite. Auch das äußere Tor der Stadt sprengt er auf, doch die Verteidiger auf den Mauern können die Eroberer dennoch erfolgreich zurückschlagen. Stattdessen fasst Detmold nun einen anderen Plan. Er führt eine Kompanie Söldner in das Höhlensystem unterhalb Vergens und will so mit seinen Männern innerhalb der Mauern auftauchen und den Verteidigern in den Rücken fallen. Allerdings hat Saskia mit diesem Versuch gerechnet und sich gemeinsam mit dem Hexer Geralt von Riva in die Höhlen begeben. Als Detmold sich von diesen konfrontiert sieht, behauptet er spöttisch, dass Geralt und Saskia sich einen merkwürdigen Zeitpunkt für ihren Moment der Zweisamkeit gesucht haben, wo Vergen doch zu fallen droht. Er befiehlt seinen Söldnern den Angriff und greift Geralt und Saskia auch selbst mit Magie an. Es gelingt Detmold, Geralt mit Magie zu Boden zu strecken, doch dann nimmt Saskia ihre wahre Form - die eines Drachen - an. Geschockt muss Detmold dies bezeugen und flieht sogleich durch ein Portal. Kurz darauf gelingt es den Verteidigern, Henselt und seinen Trupp von dem Rest seiner Armee abzuschneiden und ihn so zu zwingen, sich zu ergeben. Im Zuge seiner Kapitulation muss Henselt seinen Feldzug in Aedirn sofort abbrechen und umfangreiche Zugeständnisse machen; so auch die Hinrichtung des Kriegsverbrechers Detmold. Henselt protestiert, dass er seinen Berater benötigt, doch Philippa Eilhart besteht darauf und behauptet, dass stattdessen Sheala de Tancarville Detmolds Platz an Henselts Seite annehmen wird. Detmold wird daraufhin von Vergens Wache abgeführt und mit einem letzten Fluch gegen Saskia und Philippa enthauptet. Roches Pfad thumb|250px|Detmold und Sheala verteidigen Henselt Auch auf diesem Pfad beginnt der zweite Akt mit den Verhandlungen zwischen Henselt und Saskia und der Ermordung des Priesters durch Henselt, die den Geisternebel und den Fluch herbeibeschwört. Der Hexer Geralt und Vernon Roche, die ebenfalls eintreffen, schlagen sich in dem folgenden Chaos auf Henselts Seite und gemeinsam mit dem König und Sheala verteidigen die beiden Detmold, der seine Magie sammelt und einen kuppelartigen Magieschild erschafft, in dem die Gruppe vor den Geistern sicher sind. Im Schutz dieses Schild gelingt es der Gruppe, den Geisternebel zu durchschreiten und unverletzt in das Heerlager der kaedwenischen Armee zurückzukehren. Im Lager angekommen befiehlt Henselt Detmold, unverzüglich einen Weg zu finden, den Geisternebel zu liften, damit Henselt seinen Angriff fortsetzen kann. Dabei soll Detmold mit Geralt zusammenarbeiten. Detmold und Geralt setzen sich zusammen und besprechen sich über den Fluch. Geralt verrät, dass er den Fluch wahrscheinlich brechen kann, wenn er einige Gegenstände findet, die als Symbole für die Geisterschlacht dienen. Geralt will diese Gegenstände selbst finden und beauftragt Detmold in der Zwischenzeit, sich über den Fluch schlau zu machen. Detmold offenbart, dass er durchaus Fachwissen über Flüche besitzt und verrät Geralt auch von der Verbrennung der Zauberin Sabrina Glevissig vor drei Jahren, die im Moment ihres Todes den Fluch aussprach. Zudem verrät Detmold, dass es eine Verschwörung des Militärs gibt und dass die Verschwörer sich durch quadratische Münzen mit Fischschuppen kennzeichnen. Er bezeichnet dieses Wissen jedoch als Staatsgeheimnis und bittet Geralt, sich nicht darin einzumischen, da Detmold sich selbst um die Verschwörung kümmern will und den König über diese auch noch nicht in Kenntnis gesetzt hat. Während Geralt sich nun um den Fluch kümmert und dabei von Zeit zu Zeit Rücksprache mit Detmold hält, versucht Detmold fieberhaft, die Verschwörung innerhalb des Militärs auszuheben. Insbesondere hinter Vinson Traut, eine der wenigen Personen, die Detmold als Verräter identifizieren konnte, ist er her, doch Traut kann Detmolds Männern entkommen und einen von ihnen töten. Detmold überlegt daraufhin, härter durchzugreifen und Verdächtige zu foltern, doch Geralt kann ihn davon überzeugen, noch zu warten. Kurz darauf wird Henselt in seinem Zelt fast von zwei Auftragsmördern getötet, doch es gelingt Geralt, einen von ihnen niederzustreclen und den anderen in die Flucht zu schlagen. Um mehr über den Attentäter herauszufinden, beschließt Detmold kurzerhand, Nekromantie auf die Leiche anzuwenden um ihre Geheimnisse zu erfahren - obwohl dies eine verbotene Diziplin der Zauberer ist. Gemeinsam mit Geralt kann er erfahren, wo die Basis der Auftragsmörder liegt und Geralt macht sich daraufhin auf den Weg dorthin. Schließlich ist der Moment gekommen, den Geisternebel zu lüften, woraufhin Henselts Heer sich wieder in Bewegung setzen kann. Drei Tage lang werden Vorkehrungen getroffen um die Armee in Marsch zu setzen. Da Detmold in der Zwischenzeit noch immer nichts über die Anführer der Verschwörung herausfinden konnte und Henselt mittlerweile von dieser erfahren hat, wird Detmold vor dem Heerlager von Henselt zur Schnecke gemacht, weil er ihm das Komplott verheimlicht hat, und kurz darauf noch einmal heruntergeputzt, weil er keine Fortschritte bei den Ermittlungen gemacht hat. Dies mach dem ehrgeizigen Detmold so zu schaffen, dass er nun krankhaft in alle Richtungen ermittelt, überall Feinde sieht und alle Verdächtigen verhaften, foltern und hängen lässt. Dies ist zwar radikal, doch Detmold kann erfahren, dass der temerische Geheimagent Vernon Roche der Kopf hinter der Verschwörung ist. Als Rache lässt Detmold daraufhin Roches Einheit, die von der Verschwörung nichts weiß, unter einem Vorwand in die Kantine des Heerlagers locken, sie dort überwältigen und sie allesamt aufhängen. Er lässt die Leichen hängend zurück, damit diese später von Roche gefunden werden können. Während des Angriffs auf Vergen wird er von Adam Pangratt begleitet und von Geralt und Roche in den unterirdischen Höhlen konfrontiert, teleportiert sich aber davon, nachdem seine Männr besiegt sind. Nach der Niederlage der kaedwenischen Armee in Vergen, bei der auch Henselt ums Leben kommen kann, reist Detmold mit der kaedwenischen Delegation nach Loc Muinne, wo ein Gipfeltreffen der Zauberer und der Herrscher der nördlichen Königeiche einberufen wurde. Loc Muinne Hinweis: Detmold taucht im dritten Akt des Spiels nur auf, wenn man Roches Weg gewählt hat, da er auf Iorweths Pfad zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits nicht mehr lebt. In Loc Muinne richtet sich Detmold mit seinem Schüler und seiner Leibwache in einem Turm im Lager der Kaedwener ein. Gleichzeitig setzt er Henselts Kooperation mit dem Gesandten des Kaiserreichs Nilfgaard fort. Da dieser sich durch eine Verschwörung mit einem temerischen Adeligen im Besitz von Anais, der Bastard-Tochter von König Foltest, befindet, wird diese an Detmold zur Verwahrung übergeben, bis man sie auf dem Gipfel zu eigenen Zwecken präsentieren kann. Detmold erschafft in seinem Turm ein magisches Verlies, in dem er Anais einsperrt. Allerdings erreichen auch Geralt und Roche Loc Muinne - letzterer ist von Rachedurst für den Verlust seiner Einheit getrieben. Roche plant daher, Detmold zu töten und Anais zu befreien und bittet Geralt um Hilfe. Geralt muss sich wiederum entscheiden, ob er Anais oder seine Freundin, die Zauberin Triss Merigold, befreien will. Sollte er sich für Anais entscheiden, stürmt er gemeinsam mit Roche das Lager der Kaedwener in Loc Muinne und tötet dabei Detmolds Schüler sowie seine Leibwächter. Detmold selbst, der sich im Turm befindet, bekommt von all dem nichts mit, bis Roche und Geralt in seine Gemächer stürmen und ihn niederschlagen. Während Detmold noch jammert, dass Geralt ihm den Arm gebrochen hat, stürzt sich Roche auf den wimmernden Magier, kastriert ihn hasserfüllt mit einem Messer und rammt ihm seine eigenen Genitalien in den Mund, bevor er ihm die Kehle durchschneidet und ihn tötet. Galerie Charakter-Artwork DetmoldProfil1.png| DetmoldProfil2.png| DetmoldProfil3.png| Iorweths Pfad DetmoldHenseltBeratung.jpg|Detmold und Henselt bei den Verhandlungen DetmoldHöhle.jpg|Detmold begegnet Geralt in der Höhle DetmoldPortal.jpg|Detmold flieht vor Saskia DetmoldGefasst.jpg|Detmold wird gefasst DetmoldHinrichtung.jpg|Detmold wird hingerichtet Roches Pfad DetmoldKonferenz.jpg|Detmold begleitet Henselt zu den Verhandlungen DetmoldMagieschild.jpg|Detmold erschafft den Magieschild DetmoldImZelt.jpg|Detmold in seinem Zelt DetmoldUndSheala.jpg|Detmold und Sheala werden beauftragt, den Fluch zu liften DetmoldUntertage.jpg|Detmold und Pangratt in den Höhlen DetmoldLocMuinne.jpg|Detmold mit seinen Leuten in Loc Muinne DetmoldMachtFertig.jpg|Detmold macht sich fertig DetmoldTod.jpg|Detmolds Leiche Navigation en:Dethmold Kategorie:Videospiel-Schurke Kategorie:The Witcher-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Handlanger Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Kontrollfreak Kategorie:Ehrenlos Kategorie:Psychopath Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Perverser Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Eifersüchtig Kategorie:Elementar Kategorie:Provokant Kategorie:Paranoid Kategorie:Status abhängig von Spielerentscheidung